


"I love you", "I know"

by regrettingthisnow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Lots of kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow
Summary: The one in which Daniel Sousa must go back to his timeline, in order for the Agents to go back to theirs.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	"I love you", "I know"

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from my brain fearing the worst after seeing the Daisy and Sousa still that's been recently released.

They won. They beat Malick. Beat Kora.

Only one more item left on the checklist. Reset the timeline. Everything had to go back to _what_ it was. _Where_ it was, including _Daniel Sousa_.

In the Bar, Daisy and Sousa stand, in the middle. Their breaths hitched at the back of their throat not wanting to say anything. Wanting to hold on to this moment.

Daisy’s tear strained cheeks match Sousa’s. Sousa reaches out to her; his hands finding her’s and pulls Daisy to him. His arms wrap around her. They ground her in this moment in time.

Daisy hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Safe. Comforted. _Loved._

_Maybe in a different time - different universe - they find each other. He’s not a man out of time; she’s not a superhero. Maybe they’re both teachers or she works in Cyber Security & Sousa is the stay at home Dad. Christmases and Birthdays; Easters and Thanksgivings are abundant._

If Daisy closes her eyes hard enough she can almost see it. _Almost_.

Sousa gently rests his chin on top of Daisy’s head; her face on his chest. She inhales. He smells like daisies, lavender, and honey.

“Did you use my body wash?” Sousa’s face turns a bright red color.

“I forgot mine. You left yours in the showers. But daisies? Really, _Quake_?”

A smile manages to escape Daisy’s lips. She knows he’s teasing her. “I told you. The press gave me that name. Plus, the body wash was a gift from Simmons.” 

“Smells better on you though.” he tells her, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’m gonna have to disagree with you there, Danny boy” their laugh follows a deep silence.

Daisy takes a sharp breath in and states the obvious, “This isn’t fair”. Tears edge her eyes again and Sousa pulls her even tighter (if that’s even possible). He wants to feel her. _All_ of her. But he can only take the time that they’ve been given. And right now, that’s this. This _goodbye_.

Someone taps Sousa on the shoulder. His head turns to see who it is. It’s May. She holds up the number two. Sousa nods in understanding. He lets go of Daisy, but only a little bit. 

_“God, she’s beautiful.”_ he thinks. He stares into her tear edged eyes and lays a soft gentle kiss on her lips. They slowly break apart and Sousa rests his forehead on hers.

“You’ve brought color into my life Daisy Johnson” he tells her, loud enough for her ears only.

“Is that some weird 1950’s way of saying, I love you?” she teases.

Sousa laughs. He kisses her forehead & her nose. Hovering over her lips once more, but not before telling her three little words.

“ _I love you_.”

_“I know.”_ she responds.

“Star Wars reference?”

“Surprised you caught that.”

“You only made me watch it a thousand times.”

Daisy looks up at Sousa, “I love you too.”

Another silence falls on them.

May interrupts again - she can barely look at Daisy. Not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. She knows how hard it is. How hard it is to say goodbye. “Sousa, we have to go” she tells him.

It’s Daisy’s turn to kiss Sousa now. She grabs him by the shirt and kisses him with every fiber in her being. Sousa deepens the kiss. Both trying to convey what they want to _say_. How they _feel_. It’s every _goodbye_ ; every _hello_ ; every _I love you;_ every _hurt_ ; every _anger_ wrapped up in one.

May clears her throat and they break apart.

Daisy looks over to May for permission. “Can I walk with you to the Zephyr?” Daisy asks. May only nods.

Sousa and Daisy walk hand in hand. Simmons follows behind, clearly knowing that Daisy will need support. Someone to lean on. She keeps her distance.

May walks up the ramp of the Zephyr and waits at the top, looking down at Sousa and Daisy who – once again - found themselves embraced in each other’s arms. Sousa’s lips on Daisy’s. Sadness rolls right through her again. Like high tide sweeping in. May let’s them have a few more moments. Pushing the goodbye as far as she’s able to.

Daisy and Sousa pull apart once more. They see May at the top of the ramp. May points to her watch and leaves deeper into the Zephyr. She heads to the cockpit.

Sousa takes a step backward. He brings Daisy’s fingers to his lips and kisses them. She can still feel his lips on her fingers, even after he pulls away.

They don’t say anything more. The clock on their goodbye runs out.

Tears rolling off their faces. The engine of the Zephyr rolls to life. Sousa turns around and walks up the ramp of the Zephyr.

Daisy watches him go and Jemma joins Daisy at her side.

Sousa presses the button on the side of the plane. The ramp lift slowly moves upward.

Daisy mouths, “I love you”

“I know”, he whispers.

Daisy tries to keep it together. For her and for him. She tries to take a picture in her head, so she can remember this. Remember what he _looks_ like. What he _sounds_ like. What he _tastes_ like. Her knees buckle & Simmons catches her, but lets gravity take them both to the floor. Simmons embraces Daisy. She doesn’t tell Daisy everything will be okay, because they both know it’s not. Everyone’s leaving. Finding new truths within the universe of time.

Sousa watches Daisy intently. He sees her knees buckle in and Jemma catching her. He wants nothing more than to run off the plane again. To wrap Daisy in his arms and tell him how he loves her. How he _wants_ her. He can’t do that though. He’s made promises. Promises he doesn’t exactly remember, because of the time loop. Daisy relayed to him everything that happened. The kiss. How he was always willing to help her - no questions asked. Him telling her that he wanted to be there for her; to pick her back up when she fell.

But, if Daisy Johnson gets to live a full life from his sacrifice - the one she had previously - then so be it. He’ll remember her even up to his last breath. He’ll see her face. Feel her love radiate through him. That will be enough. It will have to be enough.

The lift door closes. Sousa takes a sharp breath in. A tear falls from his eye and he wipes it away. He takes a moment to collect himself before heading off to the cockpit.

Daisy watches the lift door close. She hangs on Jemma like a lifeline. They sit like that as they watch the Zephyr hover in the air. A circular blue light engulfs the ship. And just like that, Sousa’s gone.


End file.
